Inerte
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She said she'd never leave me alone, and that she'd always be here for me. She promised.


A result of my anger toward the route SVU is going. I just hope that things change, and very soon. This is a character death, from Eli's POV. For this story, EK never split, and Eli is about five or six. I listened to Tears In Heaven the whole time I was writing it. And inerte is Italian for dead. Have kleenex ready.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

What is dead?

I don't understand it. Everyone keeps using that word, but no one will tell me what it really means.

I'm in a big room, with my mommy, my big sisters and my brother. There's a bunch of people I don't know, and no one is smiling, so I don't smile. But I still don't understand what dead is.

I haven't seen my daddy a lot. He used to come home from work and read me a story, or just hug me for a really long time. Now, when he comes homes, he smells bad and his eyes are always really sad. Mommy says it's cause his heart hurts, but if his heart hurts, how come she can't put a band-aid on it and make it okay? I asked her that, and she got a funny look and said she just can't.

The benches are hard, and I look around the room again for my favorite person in the whole world.

Olivia.

I know Olivia loves me a whole lot. For as long as I can remember, when she came to see me, she always brought me a present or some candy. Then she'd hug me and tell me how big I've gotten. And even when I'm sad, she can make me laugh. I know she doesn't do that with my brother and sisters, so it always makes me feel special. One time I asked Daddy about it, and he told me that when I was born, Olivia saved me and my mommy. She's my best friend in the whole world, even though she's a girl. I love Olivia a whole lot.

But Mommy says that Olivia is dead now. I don't understand. All that Mommy would say was that a very bad man had hurt her, and that she was in heaven now. But I don't believe her. Olivia promised to take me to get pizza and go ice skating. And when Olivia makes a promise, she never ever breaks it. So Mommy has to be wrong. Wherever Olivia is now, she'll come back. Cause I'm her favorite little guy in the whole wide world. She said so. She said she'd never leave me alone, and she'd always be here for me. She promised.

Daddy is standing by himself, and when he sees me, he finally comes over and lifts me into his arms. My daddy is really strong, and I love him a whole lot. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, little man?"

"Where's Olivia?"

He doesn't answer for a while. "Son, we talked about this. Olivia went to heaven." He carries me to the front of the room, and for the first time, I notice a big box and lots of flowers. Then I see Olivia.

"Olivia!"

"Shh… Olivia's an angel now, son."

I frown. "But Daddy, Olivia's right there!" I point to her. Her eyes are closed, like she's sleeping and I just have to wake her up. Then we can go ice skating and get hot chocolate. "Olivia! Wake up!"

But she doesn't wake up.

Daddy turns around and carries me away from Olivia, setting me back down beside Mommy. Then he hurries away. It's the first time I've ever seen my daddy cry, and it scares me. Daddies don't cry.

I look up at my Mommy. "Mommy, why won't Olivia wake up?"

"Eli, Olivia's soul went to heaven. She's not asleep…"

I frown and look at the front again. Uncle Fin and Grandpa Don are there, and they both look really sad. I think they're sad cause Olivia won't wake up for them, either.

I just want Olivia to wake up. She told me she would always be there for me, cause she loves me more than anything. I'm her number one little guy. I just want to hug her, smell her good smelling perfume and let her tickle me again.

Olivia, I'll be good. I promise I'll eat my vegetables and not be mean to my sisters ever again. I'll brush my teeth and clean my room, and I'll always say my prayers before I go to bed. I'll be a good boy, and I'll make you proud. Just come back from heaven, please. I'll be good.

I miss you, Olivia.

The End.

A/N: Thanks to Kayla for her help with this. This was quite a struggle to write, but it turned out nicely. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
